Life is perfect
by crystalangel1991
Summary: Juushiro illness is getting to him. No one can cure him, or so it seems. Can this new person make any changes in his life? Ukitake/OC


I don't own anything but my OC and this story! This story is dedicated to a wonderful person here! Thank you for your kind words KHRLover1997.

* * *

Name: Aiko Akimoto  
Age: 200 yrs old.  
Race: Shinigami  
Squad and Postion: 4th Seat of Squad 4

*Your Point of View*

You were walking down the hall getting ready to go to the barracks after pulling a very long shift at the hospital. Nothing really out of the ordinary, just healing some new recruits from squad 11 Captain Kenpachi was going to get scolded again by your captain. Just as you were about to leave you see your Captain and Lieutenant rushing to get meet the incoming patients. Captain Kyoraku was supporting Captain Ukitake, who was coughing and holding a bloody hand to his mouth, blood seeping from his hand and falling to the ground making a trail as they walked.

"Isane, please get seats 3, 4, 5, and get a room ready for Captain Ukitake."

Isane nods and quickly spots you, "please get room 5 ready and wait for us." You nod and head to room five getting things ready for the ill Captain.

No longer than 2 minutes everyone is in the room, getting orders from Captain Unohana, and aiding her in the healing process of Captain Ukitake.

-after Captain Ukitake was stabled-

Captain Unohana held a meeting between her 9 seated officers.

"As you all know Captain Ukitake had a relapse late last night and his sickness seems to be getting worst rather quickly. Unfortunately, there is nothing more I can do for him at the moment and he shall return to recover at his state."

The Captain paused while the officers thought why this was a meeting and why this information was being passed to them.

"I have decided to appoint one of you to research his sickness and try to come up with a possible cure to his sickness. I know this is a lot to ask of you since there is not much that we know of this sickness. I also ask that the person who is appointed stays at Captain Ukitake's side to aid him whenever he gets an attack and record how he is doing. Is there any volunteers?"

People started whispering, not really sure if they could be of any helped. You took a deep breath and remembered the how bad the Captain was yesterday night. You just couldn't stand there and let an innocent person hurt, especially when they have done so much for soul society. You stood up from your kneeling position and face your Captain with determined eyes.

"Captain Unohana, if you would allow me I would like to take this assignment."

Captain Unohana looked at you for a while then nodded.

"Alright please stay behind so I can brief you on the situation. Everyone else please return to your duties."

Everyone walked out of the room while you stayed behind and the Captain briefed you. It was nothing much except reading everything you could that would help Ukitake's Condition. Also, monitoring him and giving him his medication. She also informed you that you would be going with Ukitake wherever he went, in cases of attacks and to make sure he didn't overexert himself. You would stay at this state, and would have the room next to his whether in his state or in the barracks.

"Alright, Captain. I will do my best."

"I have no doubts that you will."

Captain Unohana walked to the door but paused before opening it. "Please take care of him." She then walked out.

-Next Day, Ukitake's State-

You were shown inside the house by the servants and were told that they were going to set your stuff for you. You politely refused but they insisted. They really wanted you to check out captain Ukitake.

You were taken to the captain's bedroom; where he was lying on his bed. He looked paler than usual and was slightly sweaty and panting. You sat next to him and started doing your exam, writing your findings down. You notice the cloth in the forehead was no longer cool and re-wet it with cool water before placing it back on his forehead. He grunted and his breathing got easier. You were about to leave when the captain surprised you by holding your hand and grunting a, "thank you."

"It's no problem Captain, just rest."

"I really mean it, sorry for taking your time just to help this old man," Ukitake tried smiled but it came out awkward.

"Please captain, just rest. Don't strain yourself by talking. There is no need to thank me, 'The act of saving a comrade in need should require no thanks'. Cap-"

"Unohana-sempai has taught you well. Even if you say there is no need for me thank you, I still feel as I should. So please accept my gratitude."

"Alright Captain, I will, if you just rest and sleep."

Captain just nodded and laid back. You sat back at his side and decided to just breathe and do some readings to get yourself familiarized with the illness.

*next day*

You must have fallen asleep at some point because when you woke up you were tucked in your bed. You looked at the clock by the wall and noticed that it was noon, you must have being more tired than you thought if you slept that long.

'how did end up in my bed though?'

You blushed red in realization that the Captain had to ask for someone to move you.

You sprung out of bed and got ready as quickly as possible. You then ran to Captain Ukitake's room and opened the door just to see Captain Ukitake eating his lunch. He looked at you with his mouth open and spoon hanging in his mouth, not expecting you to just burst into his room.

You quickly bowed and said, "Sorry I'm late Captain Ukitake!"

"It's okay Akimoto-san. You are working very hard, and must have been tired. Please don't over exert yourself on my behalf." He spoke with a gentle smile. You gulped and thought how this man could be so kind, even when facing the most difficult times.

You shook your head, "It's my duty to be available to you at any time you need. I also apologize for falling asleep while on duty."

"It's alright Akimoto-san, you were tired."

"I have to take care of you Captain."

"You still have to take care of yourself. You are important too."

This made you blush while you shook your head. The white haired man frowned and sighed as a sign that he knew that he wasn't going to get anywhere with you in that matter.

He suddenly coughed and the food dropped, clanking on the ground, while he was trying to cover his mouth to stop the blood coming out. You quickly rushed to his side and knew there was nothing you could do; he had to ride out the coughing fit. You rubbed his back and held his hand for moral support until it was over.

When it was finally done you gently helped him laid back on his bed.

"I'll be back in a minute Captain."

He looked at you with half open lids and nodded. You went to the door and called for a maid, you told her to get you a fresh batch of soup and some hot tea with a few things you told her.

You came back to the room with a soaked warm towel. You sat next to the Captain and with the towel you started to gently clean his hands from the dried up blood.

"Y-Y-You don't h-hav-have—."

You gently put your fingers to his lips and said, "Please don't speak Captain, I'm going to take care of you, so just relax."

He nodded and took a deep breath watching you as cleaned his hands.

*Ukitake's Point of View*

You watch as Aiko gently cleaned your hands, and then moved to your mouth. She has such a gentle expression and her eyes were so soft, she looked really nice. She was treating you with such care, you were really lucky you had her as your nurse.

You watched as a maid came in with food. You didn't feel like eating, maybe it was for Aiko.

"Captain, eat this, it will help you feel better."

You shook your head and went to talk but soft fingers pressed to your lips and stopped you from talking.

"Please Captain."

You nodded; you couldn't possible say no to that soft voice. She first brought the tea to your dry lips and helped you take a sip. The instant that liquid hit your tongue you felt better.

"Akimoto-san..."

The soft hand returned to your lips but you disregarded it and spoke with determination to return the kindness shown to you by this woman who you just met.

"Please eat Aikomoto-san."

Aiko just shook her head, "I can't Captain. You have to eat first."

"You have been taking care of me all day. Eat or I won't."

To make your point across you closed your mouth and looked at her with all the seriousness you could muster in you sick state. She sighed and went to tell a maid to please bring her another plate.

"There Captain, I will eat as soon as you are done."

You went to protest so you could eat with but she beat you to it, "if don't Captain, we are both going to be very hungry people. Humor me."

You open your mouth while Aiko fed you. You blushed, you wish you could feed yourself, but you had to admit it, this was nice. You had someone to take of you for once, even if she was just a kind nurse, it felt good to be cared by such gently soul.

-*2 months later*

*Aiko's Point of view*

Over the time you and Juushiro had gotten closer. Yes, he asked you to call him Juushiro and he would call you Aiko when there wasn't anybody around. Because he was sick all he could really do was rest in bed and on the good days walk around the garden for a bit. He told you when he was feeling better he would take you to the Ugendo, it was very peaceful.

You kept thinking all of this with tears in your eyes. Juushiro was now in the hospital, almost in his death bed. You research had gotten far, but not far enough. You still didn't have a cure and time was running out.

You were supposed to have a meeting with Captain Kurotsuchi to see if you could use his lab to synthesis a possible cure. You hid from your Captain, knowing full well she wouldn't let you do what you had planned.

"ah, so you finally came to me. Finally figured out you were way over your head, girl?" The Captain spoke with a sneering tone.

You swallowed your pride and kept a neutral face on.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, I'm here to see if I can use one of your labs to synthesis a cure for Captain Ukitake."

"ummm…. Why would I do that?"

"Because I will give you all my notes on the cure, and you will find something rather surprising of the illness that you can isolate and use to further your research and finally beat Urahara. Of course, only if you are interest, if not then I can always go to him and get the things I need."

Kurotsuchi looked at you with an air of curiosity before bursting out laughing; a maniacal laugh that sent shills down your spine.

"hahaha and here I thought you were an ordinary girl with no backbone. Fine, I'll let you use the lab for the notes. I have one more thing that I am curious about. How are you going to test the cure if you can't test it on Ukitake in his state, he could die."

"that's up to me Captain."

He smirked before shouting, "Nemu! Get a lab ready for her." And with that he left.

You were going to do something really radical; you were going to test the cure on yourself. You couldn't test it on Juushiro, in his state he might die, and you didn't want to subject anyone else to that incase that you failed.

So, you waited patiently until Nemu came back to show you to the lab.

Once you reached it, you started working on a cure. You couldn't waste time, who knew how much time Juushiro had left.

*two days later*

You finally had a cure and were setting things up to use it.

You took a deep breath and put the disease that Captain Ukitake had in a syringe. You stretched out your arm and took a deep breath.

"Do you think infecting yourself is really going to help Juushiro? What if the cure doesn't work? He is just going to feel horrible knowing you did this for his sake. Even if it does work, how do you think he is going to feel knowing you put yourself at risk?"

You were startled and turned to look at Captain Shunsui. You kept the syringe close to your arm, in case he tried to stop you.

"It's worth it! Captain Ukitake might die if I don't do anything!" You spoke with tears slowly forming in your eyes.

"I see. So you much rather bring pain to the man who loves you by doing something irrational. You are being selfish; not wanting to accept the fact that it's his time, he needs to move on. I know it hurts, I'm also going to miss him, but let's not do anything reckless and hurt him more than he is at the moment."

You were shaking. How could he give up on his friend's life? Shouldn't he want to try to save him?! You looked up and met his eyes, they were of sorrow and pain but also acceptance, the acceptance of knowing there was nothing he could do but accept it and make the best of it. You had to do the same, he was right. You were going to hurt Juushiro more if the cure didn't work, he was going to feel horrible knowing what you did for him was for nothing. If the cure work then he would get better. You had to have faith that the cure was going to work and he was going to get better. Infecting yourself and being a guinea pig wasn't the answer.

You dropped the needle and fell to ground shaking on your knees. Your hands were covering your face preventing Captain Shunsui from seeing your tears. You felt strong arms hug you and whisper, "it's going to be alright, let's not give up hope yet, your cure might work."

"but Captain Uki-"

"Now you and I both know you call him Juushiro when no one is around, call him that in my presence too. It's your right, you love him and he loves you too."

"h-h-e loves-s-s meee?" You stuttered while blushing.

"yup! He is just too afraid to tell you, with his condition and all."

"ah, *gulp* ss-hould-d-d- I tell h-i-i-m?"

"Yup! He deserves to know, and if your cure works then you can be together!" His playful demeanor came back. He seems to have hope on you.

Suddenly the man that was giving you love advice and comforting you was yanked back and a black haired beauty looked at you with a glare.

"N-Nanao-chan! How did you find me? I wasn't doing anything! Promise! I was just keeping Ai-chan from doing stupid things!"

She turned her glare to him hmph'ed and walked away.

"Nanao-chan! Nanao-chan! I'm being honest! Come back!"

He followed his hot-tempered lieutenant out the lab. You breathed and went to give your cure to your Captain.

*At the hospital*

You told your Captain about the cure and she was doubtful at first, but after reading all your notes she accepted and the decision was up to Juushiro now.

"I want to take it sempai."

Unohana had informed him of all the risks. He just looked at you with soft eyes and smiled. He has hope on you.

"I'll get everything ready, I will return when everything is set up."

Unohana left. You went to Juushiro's side and grabbed his hand.

"Juushiro-san, are you sure you want to risk it?"

"I'm sure, I believe in you Aiko-chan."

You took a deep breath and mustered all your courage because this might be your only chance to tell him how you feel. How your feelings grew from admiration to love. You held his hand tighter and looked at him in the eyes.

"Juushiro, I know this might be bad timing, but I need to tell you something."

"you can tell me anything." He said in a whisper.

"Juushiro, since the moment we met I felt admiration for you, but as time has progressed my feelings have grown. I really like you Juushiro, I'm in love with you."

You searched for an answered in his eyes, but found none. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath while withdrawing his hands from you.

"I can't give you what you want or need Aiko."

Your heart shattered. Tears started forming in your eyes.

"You are a very nice and sweet girl, but I am not right for you. My life is ending as we speak while yours is just beginning. I am a man with no future, nothing to offer you. I'm really sorry Aiko."

He looked away. A shaky breath was taken. He has talked about why he couldn't be with you, but not about how he felt.

"I understand all that you are saying, all the reasoning why we can't be. I have thought about this things myself but I refuse to let this silly notions get in the way of how I feel. Are you going to let silly things rule your life Juushiro?"

"Aiko, What life? I have no life left in me."

"If the cure works the-."

"If the cure works, if it doesn't then I will die, and leave you with a broken heart."

"I thought you believed in me?"

"I do, but I need to be realistic Aiko. Not for my sake, but for yours. I don't your heart to break, or feel any pain."

"My heart is already breaking."

"It would be even more if I accept your feelings."

"Juushiro, just answer me one question. What do you feel? Do you like me too?"

*Juushiros' Point of view*

How could you answer that question without hurting her? If you told her the truth and that you do return her feeling, when you died she was going to be broken. If you told her no now you could prevent some of her pain.

You knew there was a cure, but it was experimental, and even if you believed in Aiko, you couldn't risk hurting her in case it didn't work.

"I don't Akimoto-san. I thank you for all the care you have provided me but I can't return your feelings."

Her hair covered her eyes and she nodded.

Unohana had great timing because that was when she chose to walk in along with Isane and 3 more officers.

"Alright Juushiro, we are ready."

She took out a needle and you offered her your arm. You felt warmth spread through you before pain took over. Your fists tighten and your mouth open in pain letting out a scream.

You looked towards Aiko, knowing that you wanted to see her face one last time before you went. Her eyes were red and she was screaming, but all you remember was her angelic face. You closed your eyes before you welcomed your faith.

*Aiko's point of view*

"Juushiro! Juushiro!"

Oh, no! Your cure didn't work and it was killing him. It was all chaotic in the room while people trying to save him. You freely cried; you had just killed the man you loved.

Your heart stopped and you wanted to throw up the moment you heard a steady beep sound. You look towards the heart monitor and your body shook as you saw the flat line. It was over, and your love was gone.

Unohana ordered everyone out of the room and closed the door, letting you have a few moments with him, probably knowing your sentiments for him.

You hugged his body and cried, "Oh Juushiro, I'm so sorry! I… I…." You couldn't even speak as you kept sobbing in to his lifeless chest, but then your eyes widen and your breath stopped. You listen intently as your breath got caught in your throat, there was a heartbeat.

You rushed to the door and started yelling, "Captain! Captain! Come quick! There is a heartbeat!"

Your Captain rushed to the room and went to check on the unconscious captain. She smiled at you and did the most unexpected thing; she hugged you, even if she was one of the most kindness captains she didn't like touching people too much.

"You did it." She left to get things

Tears flowed down your eyes and you walked to Juushiro. You moved hair out of his face, his eyes relaxing before breathing softly. All he needed was rest, but you couldn't provide him with anymore care, it hurt too much knowing he didn't return your feelings.

You made up your mind to talk to Unohana about transferring you to Kurotsuchi's Squad. You knew you weren't going to bump into him there; since the research squad basically lived there.

You sighed and looked a Juushiro before getting close to him and leaning in. You kissed him softly on the lips, knowing this was the only chance you were ever going to get to kiss him.

"Goodbye Juu."

*Juushiro's Point of view* *3 days later*

You woke up with a groan and beeping noises in your ear. Your head was groggy and you were confused. Your last thought was one of death and a kind face.

"Hey JUU! You are finally awake!"

You groaned; your head was ringing and you wanted nothing but to sleep.

"hey now! You can't sleep, you have being sleeping for 3 days straight!"

"Shunsui, what happened?" You asked and your throat burned. He handed you some water while you sipped it.

"Well for starters, the cure sweet little Ai-chan made worked. Unohana did all the testing and you are fine, well as fine as you can be."

"Am cured?"

"Yes, Ai-chan was really determined to fix you. She just left actually, right before you woke up. She really cares for you."

You looked away in shame, you should had have more faith in her and that the cure was going to work instead of pushing her away.

"What's with that look?"

"I did something stupid. I don't know if I can undo it."

"Well, talk."

"Aiko confessed her feelings to me before I took the cure."

"And?"

"And I rejected her. I didn't want to hurt her if the cure didn't work. I had nothing to offer her but a life of taking care of a dying man."

You felt a fist smash to your head. You groaned.

"Shunsui!"

"please refrain from hitting him, even though he deserves it, he is still recovering." Came a quiet voice shocking you.

"Sempai!"

"Just because I am your Sempai will not refrain me from telling you the truth." Then she proceeded to do her checkup.

"Do you know what Ai-chan went through to get the cure?"

You looked at him with interest and he sighed. He looked reluctant to tell you but spoke with a serious face.

"When you were hospitalized she was desperate, desperate enough to make a deal with the devil, Kurotsuchi. It was nothing major, thank Kami that she is smart, but still she was willing to risk her life for you. Once she synthesized the cure, she was going to try it on herself. I was lucky enough to get to her first; you can thank Nemu later for informing me. That girl loves you unconditionally. Do you love her Juushiro? Because if you don't then I am going after her, girls like that are one in a million."

"Stay away from her. Ouch!"

Unohana took a needle out of your arm in a painful manner.

"She also refused to leave until she knew you were okay and hasn't left your side; only to clean herself and get sleep."

You nodded. "I need to see her. I need to make this right. I need her. I love her."

Unohana and Shunsui smiled.

"She will be here in 10 minutes; that is how long it takes her to get ready and come back. You have that time to get your thought straight. Good luck Juushiro-san." And with that she left. Shunsui smiled too and walked after her.

*10 minutes later*

You saw her walk in the room. As soon as she saw you were awake she stopped walking, and just looked at you from her spot.

You were at a loss too; you didn't know what to say but her name.

You saw her take a shaky breath before she turned around and ran out of the room.

"wait! Aiko!"

And with that you were left alone in a white cold empty room.

*Aiko's Point of View/ 2 days later in the research lab*

Unohana had been hesitant but she allowed it and now you were in the research department.

You were hiding in the research lab. Your new Captain was rather pleased that you stayed and worked all this time, and didn't question you nor really cared for you reasons.

Your reasons:

1) You wanted to hide from Juushiro, it hurt too much knowing that it could never be.

2) Your captain old captain would want you to give her the real reason for your transfer not the bull you told her

3) You were burying yourself in work, to keep you busy

You sighed and kept working with the beakers and the new culture of unknown substances, trying to figure out what they were.

You heard the door open but you ignored it, it was probably Nemu just checking in on you.

"Don't worry Nemu, I'm fine. I'll go rest at home when I am done with this."

"I'm not Nemu but I am glad that you are fine."

Your breath got caught in your throat and you turned to look at the man that you were avoiding. You put the beaker down and took a shaky breath waiting for him to talk.

"Aiko." He walked closer to you. You backed up and as he got closer, in no time your back hit the table and he was right in front of you. He trapped you by putting his arms on either side of you in the table. He was just staring at you.

What was he doing? Suddenly your world seemed to stop as his lips crashed down on yours and his arms found their way around your waist.

He was bringing you closer and you whimpered from the sudden action. He broke the kiss slowly taking him time in going slower until it came to an end.

He looked at you and whispered, "I'm sorry, I have been such a fool."

"please explain, this all very confusing to me."

"Aiko, I should have never rejected your feelings. I should have never doubted you. Aiko, I have feelings for you too. Could you forgive me?"

"Jusshiro."

He did the most unexpected thing and got down to his knees, "I will beg if you ask me too. I'll do anything."

You went down to your knees too. You reached for his face and caressed his cheek gently.

"Juushiro, I will never ask you to beg. My feelings for you will never change and never ask for anything more than you are willing to give me. There is nothing to forgive because I understand that you were trying to protect me. I love you Juushiro."

You suddenly found yourself on your back with Juushiro pinning your arms to above your head; his body between your legs. You could feel his breath on your lips and could almost taste him.

"You don't know how happy that makes me. I love you too Aiko."

And with his lips crashed against yours making you moan. His hands left yours and your hands found themselves in his silver hair while his held your waist. You shared a passionate kiss that left you breathless. His lips were going to attack yours again until you moved your head and he got your cheek.

"Aiko?"

"Captain Kurotsuchi has cameras everywhere."

Juushiro nodded understanding that you had to keep it PG.

*3 months later*

You were awoken by kisses from your neck to your shoulder. You sighed, it felt so good. You had a good night sleep with Juushiro and now you were relishing in each other after a passionate night of showing each other love.

"Juushiro."

"Yes my love?"

"This is perfect. Life is perfect."

He turned your body under the sheet so your body was pressed against his. His grabbed your leg and swung it over his hips and held you firmly in place, your head on his chest.

"Now that I have you, it is."

You reached up and kissed him softly on the lips. A glimmer of light shone from the ring on your left hand as you tangled your hand in his hair.


End file.
